


My froggie

by Yaoi4lifue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi4lifue/pseuds/Yaoi4lifue
Summary: Wen Junhui, after being rudely woken up by his best friend, didn't expect such a surprise from his first day of universityI... don't even know. I suck at summaries I'm so sorry





	My froggie

Junhui, or Jun as he prefers, put down his bags in his new dorm room. 

"Is that all your bags?"

He turned around just to see his best friend, Jeon Wonwoo with his boyfriend Kim Mingyu. 

"Yep. This should be enough for now."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. 

"Jun, you really don't need this many clothes for college."

"Wonu, you know I hate doing laundry. Buuuuuut~ if you were my roommate you could've done the laundry and I won't have as much clothes!"

Mingyu wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist at the idea. 

"You can't have my boyfriend Jun. Find your own."

"*sigh* If only I can."

Wonwoo was about to say something but was interrupted by loud, consecutive knocks on the door. 

"Junnie-yah~ Hurry unpacking so we can start practice!"

Junhui recognized the voice right away. 

"Soonyoung, let me settle in before we practice, yeah?"

"Soonyoung, not everyone has as much energy as you do!"

A loud smack followed, probably coming from Jihoon (Soonyoung's boyfriend) hitting him. 

"But Hoonie~"

"Soonyoung, will you let him be? He still needs to unpack."

"*pout* Jihoonie…"

"*sigh* Soonyoungie, please? Come on, let's go to my studio."

Soonyoung let out a deep sigh. 

"Alright then. Lead the way Jihoonie~"

Junhui looked as the couple went out of his room, waving goodbye. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

"Wonwoo, you're rolling your eyes so hard, I can hear it from here. Plus, I'm the one without a boyfriend. I'm supposed to be the one that's annoyed, not you."

"Oh please. We're not that like that."

Junhui stared at Wonwoo, blinking as he tried to process his best friend's words. 

"Right. You are so much worse."

"Hey!"

The couple in front of him yelled in unison. 

"Oh my God stop being so... so... married."

"We're not married."

Wonwoo muttered. 

"You know, at least not yet. I don't even have a ring yet."

"OH MY GOD GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"We're going!"

As soon as the couple went out of the room, Junhui plopped into his new bed. 

What was I thinking, being neighbors with two of the sweetest couples. 

Junhui let out a sigh. 

Well, I guess I set myself up for a whole college career of being the single, sulky, gay friend. 

└(^o^)┘Minghao's POV

This is it. You're here now. 

Minghao walked slowly, pulling his bag behind him. 

"Minghao-yah! Minghao!"

He turned his head in the direction he heard his name being called. 

"Minghao~!"

He finally saw a guy around his age waving a piece of white cardboard with Xu Minghao written on the front. Minghao slowly walked towards their direction. 

"Dokyeom?"

"Yep! But that's my just my nickname for my friends online, so call me Seokmin!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Oh! This is my boyfriend, by the way."

A slightly shorter guy with a pretty eye smile waved at him. 

"Hey. My name is Jisoo but you can call me Joshua if you want."

Minghao nodded, absorbing all the new information being thrown at him. He suddenly straightened up, and bowed to the boys in front of him. 

"Thank you for picking me up!"

The two boys, startled at the sudden formality, rushed to make Minghao stand up. 

"Hey hey! No need for that!"

Minghao just tilted his head to the side, showing a very cute picture that made the two other boys to internally coo (squeal at Seokmin's case).

"But I thought that was to show respect!"

"You aren't wrong Minghao. Just..."

The LA-grown boy looked at his boyfriend for help. 

"You don't need to do it to your friends. If you're friends, like we are, a simple thanks will work."

"Oh, okay!"

"Alright then! Let's goooo!"

Baobei, I really hope I can find you here. 

└(^o^)┘

"Jun you better be dressed! I'm coming in!"

Jun was woken up (rather rudely) by his bedroom door being slammed open by his best friend. 

"What the fxck Jeon."

"Good Morning to you too. Get up. You can't be late to your classes."

"Why do you know my schedule?"

A taller male welcomed himself into the room. 

"He has free access to your dorm room, and him knowing your schedule is the first thing you notice. Unbelievable."

The Chinese guy chose to ignore the statement and tried to go back to sleep. His plan was not going to work, judging by the hits he is currently receiving. 

"Wen *smack* Jun *smack* Hui *smack* Get *smack* Your *smack* Fine ass *smack* Out of bed! *smack*"

"I'm going! Jeez, I wasn't aware you got the job to be my stand-in mother!"

The male grumbled as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom, leaving a bickering couple behind him.   
("You said he has a fine ass!" "He does!" "You never say I have a fine ass!" "That's what this is about? Okay Mingyu! You have a very nice ass. Better than Jun's. Maybe that's why you're the one putting your di--")

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DIRTY PIECES OF WALKING LIBIDO!"

"See you in class Junhui~"

"FXCK YOU JEON!"

ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ Time Skip brought to you by Biker Jihoon in Call Call Call! ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

As soon as the said male finished getting dressed, he dragged his feet towards his class. 

"Nice for you to join us, Jun."

The mentioned student glared at his best friend. Dropping his bag and dramatically sitting down. 

"Of course Won. Just what would happen if you guys aren't blessed by the beauty that is me? Why I just can't allow it! At all!"

Before his best friend could reply, their two other friends unceremoniously plopped down into their seats, effectively cutting of any further sass. 

"Hey guys!"

"Good morning Joshua, Walking sunshine."

"Ha Ha Ha Mingyu. I see you're you're gloomy today. What? Is Wonwoo holding off sex?"

"Fxck you Seok."

Joshua, being the angel that he is, quickly intervened before another argument starts. 

"Hey Jun! We're having a new student today! He's Chinese too!"

"Woah, really? How did you know?"

"We picked him up at the airport yesterday! He's friends with Seokmin."

"Oh yeah! You're gonna love him Junnie! He's friends with Soonyoung too! He actually joined the dance team!"

"Seokmin, stop talking in exclamation marks. It's too early."

"Oh! Sorry."

Their attention was suddenly brought to the front of the class, where their professor is standing. 

"Good Morning class. I am Professor Choi Seungcheol. I have recently graduated from my masters and has been given the honor to teach you this semester. Before we start, knowing that you probably already know each other since you have been taking the same classes these past semesters, I want to introduce you to a new student. He is a transferee from China. I expect all of you to treat him well."

Professor Choi signalled for the young man to step forward. At the sight of the new student, Jun's breath hitched. 

It can't be. But I swear I could recognize those eyes anywhere. 

"Hello everyone! I'm from China and I major in dance. My name is Xu Minghao."

Minghao

Minghao

Minghao

Minghao

"Minghao?!"

The student's eye was drawn to the guy that suddenly yelled his name. As soon as their eyes made contact, he immediately yelled

"Baobei?!"

 

▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/

Bonus:

2 months later

"So what you're telling me is that Minghao is the boy that you grew up with and apparently ruined all your chances of ever falling in love again?"

"Yep"

The boy nonchalantly answered while he cuddled with his boyfriend. 

"Minghao?"

"Same for me. It's why I still call him Baobei."

"How did you even start calling him that? You we're kids!"

"His mom used to call him that. I did it to tease him at first. But it stuck."

"Ugh. Is that how he's saved on your phone too?"

"Yep"

"How about you Jun? What's Minghao saved as?"

"My froggie."

"Why?"

"There's a frog emoji. It's very cute."

The other males in the room groaned at Minghao's answer. 

Well, looks like they won't be the single, sulky, gay friends anymore. ^_^


End file.
